Pooh's Disney MGM Channel (New Zealand)
This is the New Zealand Version of Pooh's Disney-MGM Channel. It will have shows from Disney Channel, Cartoon Network, Nick, and more but from the shows that have their own characters who will appear in Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic!: The Movie. Like Other Versions, The Mascot is Still Winnie the Pooh. List of Shows: Take a Disney on the Go The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Phineas and Ferb Lilo and Stitch: The Series The Legend of Tarzan Good Morning, Mickey! Donald Duck Presents The Adventures of The Gummi Bears DuckTales Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers Talespin Darkwing Duck Timon and Pumbaa Hercules: The Series 101 Dalmatians: The Series The Smurfs The Emperor's New School Recess: The Series Zorro (1957 TV Series) Great Moments of Walt Disney Presents Crazy Afternoon Madness The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show VeggieTales Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Yogi's Gang The Flintsones The Jetsons Tom and Jerry The Penguins of Madagascar Tennessee Tuxedo and His Tales Rocky and Bullwinkle Looney Tunes The Land Before Time (TV Series) The Game Show Revue Pokemon The Super Mario Bros. Super Show Super Mario World: The Series Sonic X Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Teen Out Sam and Cat Shake It Up A.N.T. Farm Unfabulous Wizards of Waverly Place Sonny with a Chance So Random The Suite Life on Deck The Suite Life of Zack and Cody Good Luck, Charlie The Muppet Show Nicktoon Showdown *''Spongebob Squarepants'' *''The Fairly Odd Parents'' *''The Wild Thornberrys'' *''The Ren and Stimpy Show'' *''All-Grown Up'' *''Rocko's Modern Life'' *''Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius'' *''Danny Phantom'' *''The Angry Beavers'' *''Hey Arnold!'' Cartoon Network on the Menu *''The Powerpuff Girls'' *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *''Cow and Chicken'' *''I Am Weasel'' *''Johnny Bravo'' *''Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi'' *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' *''Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends'' *''Camp Lazlo'' *''Ed, Edd, and Eddy'' Pooh's Playtime Corner *''Welcome to Pooh Corner'' *''My Friends Tigger and Pooh'' *''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' *''Barney and Friends'' *''The Wiggles'' *''Bananas in Pyjamas'' *''Sesame Street'' *''Blue's Clues'' *''Blue's Room'' *''Sofia the First'' *''Shining Time Station'' *''The Book of Pooh'' Original Series Sora's Keyblade Factory Short Previews Pixie Previews Rosetta's Gardening Lesson D-TV Disney's Sing Along Songs Movies *''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *''The Tigger Movie'' *''Piglet's Big Movie'' *''Pooh's Heffalump Movie'' *''Pokemon: The Movie'' *''Super Mario Bros: The Movie'' *''Cats Don't Dance'' *''The Spongebob Squarepants Movie'' *''The Spongebob Squarepants Movie 2'' *''The Wiggles Movie'' *''The Rugrats Movie'' *''The Muppets (2011) *Muppets Most Wanted *Frozen *Mary Poppins *''Recess: School's Out *''The Land Before Time and its sequels *''Pinocchio *''Cinderella'' *''Cinderella II: Dreams Come True'' *''Cinderella III: A Twist in Time'' *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' *''Sleeping Beauty'' *''The Little Mermaid'' *''The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea'' *''The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning'' *''Beauty and the Beast'' *''Aladdin'' *''The Return of Jafar'' *''The Pebble and the Penguin'' *''Pocahontas'' *''Pocahontas II: Journey to the New World'' *''Mulan'' *''Mulan 2'' *''The Princess and the Frog'' *''Tangled'' *''Brave'' *''The Lion King'' *''The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride'' *''The Lion King 3: Hakuna Matata'' *''Lilo and Stitch'' *''Leroy and Stitch'' *''Stitch: The Movie'' *''Alice in Wonderland'' *''Peter Pan'' *''Peter Pan II: Return to Neverland'' *''Tinker Bell'' *''Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure'' *''Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Resue'' *''Pixie Hollow Games'' *''DuckTales: Treasure of the Lost Lamp'' *''Hercules'' *''Tarzan'' *''Tarzan II'' *''Toy Story'' *''Toy Story 2'' *''Toy Story 3'' *''Monsters Inc.'' *''The Incredibles'' *''Cars'' *''Cars 2'' *''Wreck-It Ralph'' *''Rock-a-Doodle'' *''Anastasia'' *''Madagascar'' *''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa'' *''Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted'' *''Despicable Me'' *''Rio'' *''All Dogs Go to Heaven'' *''The Pebble and the Penguin'' *''The Sandlot'' *''VeggieTales movies *''Camp Rock *''Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam'' *''The Parent Trap'' (1998 remake) *Babes in Toyland (1961 Film) Category:TV Channels